Good Person
by GaemCho
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersahabat sejak kecil namun setelah beranjak remaja ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh pada diri mereka. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengakui perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Hingga terjadilah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan mereka tak senyaman dulu. This fict is monotone story 'cerita pasaran' Just enJOY it! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Good Person**

**.**

Copyright © 2013 by GaemCho . Rated : T (Teenager) . Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, friendship .

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan jauh itu telah tertempuh. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berpostur jangkung keluar dari pesawat yang baru saja mendarat di bandara kota Seoul. Dengan langkah pasti kaki jenjangnya menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang menjembatani para penumpang untuk turun dari pesawat. Tak lama, akhirnya kaki yang terbalut sepatu bermerek itu berpijak sempurna pada tanah.

Manik obsidian yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu mulai mengedar ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang sudah berjanji padanya untuk menyambut kedatangannya kembali. Dan tak butuh waktu lama manik tajam itu berhasil menangkap siluet tubuh sosok manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, menanti kehadirannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menambah sedikit kecepatan ayunan langkah kakinya untuk segera mendekati sosok manis itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Pluk

"Hei..." Suara bass pemuda tampan itu mengalun bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan yang mendarat tepat di bahu mungil itu.

Gadis manis yang tengah menundukkan kepala itu segera mendongak. Manik hazel-nya tampak menyipit. Kening putihnya tampak menampilkan sedikit kerutan-kerutan halus.

"Kau siapa?" Gadis manis itu bertanya bingung seraya menatap penuh selidik pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah melupakanku?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Tangan pemuda itu mulai menyingkap kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi membingkai mata teduhnya. Dengan begitu mungkin gadis itu akan segera mengenalinya.

Sepasang manik indah itu pun saling bertubruk pandang. Seketika gadis manis itu terbelalak seolah tak percaya.

"K–kau..." Mendadak tenggorokan gadis mungil itu tercekat.

"Iya, ini aku. Masih tak mengenaliku?"

Grep

Gadis itu segera menabrak tubuh jangkung pemuda itu dengan memeluk leher jenjang itu erat.

"KYA! Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat merindukanmu." Gadis itu berseru senang.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum menanggapi tingkah gadis manis itu seraya membalas pelukan rindu itu.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Kyu. Terlihat begitu..."

"Tampan." Kyuhyun segera menyambung ucapan gadis yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Hahaha. Ya, ya... Kau memang terlihat lebih tampan sekarang." Gadis itu pun tergelak.

"Hn, jadi dulu aku tidak tampan?"

"Bukan begitu. Kan aku bilang LEBIH tampan." Tukas gadis itu dengan menekankan kata 'lebih' seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini bisa saja. Kau juga terlihat cantik sekarang, Minnie-ah." Puji Kyuhyun seraya mengacak pelan rambut atas gadis manis itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi dulu aku tidak cantik?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Eum... Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin segera menghadiahi tinju kecil pada bahunya.

"Ish! Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" Sungut Sungmin kesal.

"Auw! Appo, Min. Kejam sekali kau." Ringis Kyuhyun pura-pura kesakitan.

Pemuda tampan itu segera menyusul langkah Sungmin karena setelah memukulnya gadis mungil itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa gadis itu tengah merajuk?

**.**

**.**

Kepulangan Kyuhyun dari negeri Paman Sam dan kembali ke Seoul disambut dengan suka cita oleh keluarga Cho. Pelukan rindu nan hangat diberikan sang ayah dan ibu tercinta.

"Tak menyangka anak appa sekarang sudah besar dan tampan begini." Cho Hankyung memuji seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap putra tunggalnya.

"Ne, Kyunnie anakku juga, yeobo." Heechul yang tidak terima namanya tak terakui segera melengkapi membuat semua yang berada di kediaman keluarga Cho itu tergelak.

"Oh ya, Minnie. Terima kasih ya karena sudah bersedia menjemput Kyuhyun di bandara. Kami merasa telah merepotkanmu." Heechul mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sungmin dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, ahjumma. Itu tak masalah. Tenang saja." Sungmin menjawab santai dengan membalas senyuman hangat Heechul.

"Kyu..." Suara Heechul kembali terdengar memanggil putra tersayangnya.

"Ne, eomma." Kyuhyun segera menyahut seraya merangkul bahu ibu tercintanya dari samping.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sofa ruang tamu. Heechul yang duduk diapit oleh kedua orang tercintanya, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin duduk seorang diri di sofa yang berseberangan dengan keluarga Cho.

"Sebenarnya eomma sangat menyayangkan kau pulang sebelum menamatkan sekolahmu di sana, chagi." Heechul melontarkan pendapat atas kepulangan putranya yang terjadi sebelum waktunya.

"Memangnya kenapa, eomma?"

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, babo! Ke mana otak jeniusmu itu, eoh? Bukankah sekolahmu di sana sudah sangat menjanjikan? Bahkan kau menimba ilmu di sana secara gratis karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Tapi kenapa kau memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi kau akan lulus. Sayang sekali..." Heechul berargumen dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa terpojok.

"Oh, I–itu... Itu karena... Aku..." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras mencoba mencari alasan tepat untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. "Itu karena aku sudah sangat merindukan eomma. Ya, aku sangat merindukan eomma." Lanjutnya segera seraya bernapas lega.

"Jinjja? Hanya itu? Aigoo~ Bukankah selama kau di sana eomma selalu menghubungimu? Bahkan dengan video call sekalipun. Apa itu belum cukup mengurangi rasa rindumu pada eomma-mu yang cantik ini, hm? Hahaha." Heechul sedikit memberi godaan pada Kyuhyun seraya tergelak. Hankyung dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun ikut tergelak.

"Tentu saja eomma-ku yang cantik." Balas Kyuhyun seraya mencubit gemas pipi mulus Heechul.

Pletak!

Heechul segera menghadiahi jitakan kecil tepat di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat putranya itu meringis. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu merasa sepertinya setelah kepulangan putra jeniusnya dari negeri Hollywood itu, kesopanan yang telah diajarkannya tak berlaku lagi. Sehingga pemuda yang gila akan game itu bertingkah lancang pada orang yang lebih tua darinya bahkan dengan ibunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Taman kota Seoul sore itu terasa menyejukan dengan cuaca yang cukup bersahabat. Beberapa pengunjung tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka bersama orang terkasih. Menghabiskan sisa waktu terang menjelang matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Kyu?" Sungmin mulai membuka percakapan setelah lama saling terdiam bersama Kyuhyun.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya menikmati semilir angin sore tanpa suara. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Pandangan masing-masing mengarah lurus ke depan, menatap lalu lalang jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat namun tak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan. Kendaraan-kendaraan tampak berjalan rapi dan disiplin menaati lalu lintas yang ada. Sehingga kesibukan mereka di jalan raya itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan sekolahku di sini." Kyuhyun menjawab enteng masih fokus memandang ke depan. Tak berniat untuk sekadar menoleh.

"Sebenarnya... aku masih penasaran. Apa alasan yang mendasarimu pulang sebelum kau lulus di sana? Aku tak yakin jika karena kau hanya merindukan eomma-mu." Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiran Sungmin akhirnya terlontar.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Dia mulai mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan dan beralih menoleh ke samping kiri di mana gadis manis itu berada.

Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa ada alasan lain?" Tanyanya kemudian penuh selidik.

"Alasan lain? Apa?" Seakan linglung, Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haah~ Jadi tak ada." Sungmin mendesah kecewa seraya menunduk lesu. Kecewa? Hei! Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu merasa kecewa?

Hm… Sebenarnya sedari tadi gadis itu sengaja memancing Kyuhyun. Mencari tahu apa benar alasan kepulangan pemuda yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabatnya itu hanya karena merindukan ibunya? Entah kenapa dia sangat berharap jika sahabat kecilnya itu pulang karena dirinya. Tapi sepertinya alasan itu hanya angan kosongnya semata.

"Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Min? Dan apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu? Nampaknya kau tak merasa puas dengan alasan yang aku berikan. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya kenapa?" Kini bergantian Kyuhyun yang melontarkan pertanyaan secara beruntun pada Sungmin.

Keadaan pun terbalik. Kali ini Sungmin yang merasa terkesiap, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memutarbalikkan pertanyaannya.

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Lee Sungmin. Dasar babo. Seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hal tadi. Tsk!' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kalut Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Eum... Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Pertanyaan tak perlu itu membuat Kyuhyun segera menyentil kening mulusnya.

"Auw! YA! Sakit, Kyu... Kejam sekali kau. Sssh~" Sungmin pun memekik dan meringis seraya mengelus-elus kening putihnya yang tampak sedikit memerah.

"Lagian kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tak perlu. Aigoo~ Apa begitu sakit?" Kyuhyun segera menyesali perbuatan tangan jahilnya. Disingkirkannya tangan mungil Sungmin dari keningnya. Lalu tangannya sendiri yang berganti mengelus kening gadis itu.

"Tentu saja sakit, babo!" Sungmin terlihat begitu kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Cih~ Mudah sekali kau meminta maaf." Sungmin segera mencibir.

"Sudahlah, Min. Tak usah manja begini. Kau itu sensitif sekali."

"Aish! Cho Kyuhyun! Dari dulu kau memang sangat menyebalkan." Sungmin bersungut kesal seraya melipat kedua tangan di dadanya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Gadis kecil yang kini telah menjelma menjadi gadis remaja cantik nan manis itu masih saja bersikap layaknya anak kecil, suka merajuk.

Ya, begitulah hubungan sepasang anak insan yang telah lama menjalin persahabatan sejak kecil. Selalu saja diwarnai pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Dan itu merupakan hal biasa yang sering terjadi di antara mereka. Meskipun begitu tetapi mereka akan selalu saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa siswa-siswi di ELF Senior High School tampak terpana mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport-nya. Pemuda yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ternama di kota Seoul itu. Dengan santai pemuda berpostur jangkung itu melangkah di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sosoknya segera dihujani tatapan kagum dari beberapa pasang mata siswi yang tak sengaja dilewatinya.

"Wah... Siapa dia? Tampan sekali~" Terdengar pujian dari salah satu siswi pada siswi lainnya seraya memandang kagum pada sosok pemuda yang baru dilihatnya.

Sungmin yang memang berada di sana dan mendengarnya ikut mengarahkan pandangannya tepat pada objek yang tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Seketika gadis manis itu terpaku di tempat. Manik hazel-nya mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda tampan itu tanpa berkedip. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika pemuda itu tampak begitu mempesona. Pantas saja seluruh siswi langsung terpana melihat kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau jadi pindah ke sini?" Sungmin segera melempar pertanyaan pada pemuda tampan yang sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Hm... Siswa baru tapi sudah banjir pengagum begitu." Goda Sungmin.

"Tentu. Bukankah aku terlihat begitu tampan?" Timpal pemuda itu dengan percaya diri.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kenarsisan sahabat kecilnya itu. Meskipun penuturan pemuda itu tak salah, memang benar adanya tapi Sungmin tidak akan begitu saja mengiyakan. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu semakin besar kepala.

"KYA! Apa benar kau siswa baru di sini? Siswa yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara histeris dari salah satu siswi yang kini menghampiri pemuda berwajah stoic itu. Tak hanya seorang diri, siswi itu terlihat bersama siswi-siswi lainnya mengerubungi idola baru di sekolah mereka.

"Ne." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat seraya tersenyum tipis. Tak menyangka jika kehadirannya di sekolah baru di mana Sungmin juga bersekolah disambut antusias oleh siswi-siswi di sana.

"Jinjja? Wah... Kami tak menyangka ternyata kau tampan sekali, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapan siswi itu diamini oleh seluruh teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun masih mengembangkan senyum ramahnya.

"Akh~ Dia benar-benar tampan sekali... Oya, perkenalkan namaku–"

"YA! Aku dulu. Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Perkenalan siswi yang sedari tadi menjadi juru bicara itu segera terpotong lantaran siswi-siswi lain tampak berebut untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling berdesakkan demi untuk menyalami pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola baru mereka.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan fenomena itu tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat bingung sendiri melihat siswi-siswi penggemarnya yang mulai tak tenang.

"Ehem! Maaf semuanya... Sepertinya ada urusan penting yang harus segera ku bicarakan dengan..." Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara seraya merangkul Sungmin yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. "... Kekasihku." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan melirik gadis dalam rangkulannya.

Seketika keributan kecil yang disebabkan siswi-siswi penggemar Kyuhyun terhenti. Sontak mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan idolanya barusan.

"MWOYA?" Serempak mereka berteriak tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa terbebas dari para penggemarnya segera membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat. Menarik lembut tangan gadis manis itu hingga kini berada di taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata pernyataan bohong yang barusan diucapkannya berhasil membuat siswi-siswi tadi membubarkan diri. Sepertinya mereka dilanda kekecewaan atas pengakuannya bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih. Sehingga membuat mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri perhatiannya, sang idola.

"Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini kekasihmu, Kyu." Sungmin segera melayangkan protes atas tindakan sepihak Kyuhyun yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau tak lihat tadi. Mereka seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup karena pengakuan palsumu itu. Tsk!" Keluh Sungmin merasa kesal yang hanya ditanggapi tawaan ringan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau kira ini lucu?" Tanya Sungmin sewot membuat tawa Kyuhyun berhenti secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas sejenak. "Hm... Aku hanya malas saja berurusan dengan mereka, Min. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Cih~ Jadi kau sengaja memperalatku?" Cibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari memandang lurus ke depan menoleh.

"Aigoo~ Min. Tega sekali kau berpikir seperti itu padaku." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"Lalu jika bukan memperalatku. Namanya apa, eoh?" Ucap Sungmin mengotot.

"Minnie, Minnie... Kau itu memang sensitif sekali. Seperti pantat bayi saja. Ck!" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan sedikit leluconnya namun tak terasa lucu sama sekali.

Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sungmin lebih memilih bungkam tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya tak ingin perdebatannya dengan sahabat kecilnya itu berlarut-larut karena hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja.

Sepasang sahabat itu pun sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Pandangan mereka tampak menerewang lurus ke depan tanpa suara.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan saling terdiam itu mulai memecah keheningan.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin kemudian namun tanpa menoleh.

"Ehm..." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tak menoleh juga.

"Memangnya... Kau tak merasa tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Siswi-siswi penggemarmu itu. Memang siapa lagi."

"Oh, mereka. Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja. Tapi... bukankah mereka cukup menarik dan cantik-cantik? Masa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali." Pancing Sungmin.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mereka memang cantik dan menarik. Bukankah semua gadis Korea seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan santai.

"Termasuk aku?" Tanya Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Anni. Jika untukmu itu pengecualian." Tukas Kyuhyun.

"YA! Itu namanya tidak adil. Huh?" Protes Sungmin tak terima.

"Hahaha. Kau ini. Memangnya untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, hm? Aneh sekali... Kau tahu? Aku sudah takkan tertarik lagi pada gadis-gadis itu." Terang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Maksudmu... Kau tak menyukai seorang yeoja?"

Pletak!

Sungmin segera dihadiahi jitakan gratis nan mulus dari Kyuhyun lantaran tuduhan tak pantas itu. Gadis itu pun tampak mengelus-elus kepalanya yang merasa sedikit nyeri.

"Ish! Kau pikir aku ini tak normal? Suka sesama jenis begitu? Sembarangan saja kau berbicara." Tukas Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Haah~ Jadi bukan itu alasannya? Lalu apa?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau ini sok tahu sekali... Maksudku bahwa aku tidak akan tertarik lagi pada mereka itu karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang ku sukai, ah anni yang ku cintai. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Kyuhyun memberi alasan masuk akalnya dengan penuh penekanan, tidak seperti yang Sungmin tuduhkan.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan gamblang dari pemuda tampan itu tampak terkejut.

"Ja–jadi... Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya gadis itu beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah dapat mencerna dengan baik ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

Cukup lama tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Apa seseorang itu berada di Amerika sana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak. Dia berada di sini juga."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi semakin penasaran.

Dan tanpa diduga oleh gadis itu, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Manik obsidian itu tampak membidik manik hazel-nya.

"Kau... ingin tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius.

Hembusan napas pemuda itu pun begitu jelas dirasakan oleh Sungmin di sekitar kulit wajahnya membuat gadis itu sedikit bergedik.

"I–iya." Jawab Sungmin sedikit tergagap karena gugup.

Ya, bagaimana tak gugup jika ditatap oleh seseorang pada jarak yang terbilang dekat begitu. Apalagi Kyuhyun itu seorang laki-laki dan dia sendiri perempuan.

"Kau... ingin tahu saja anak kecil." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"YA! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kyu." Protes Sungmin tak terima dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Benarkah? Apa buktinya jika kau itu bukan anak kecil, hm? Lihatlah... Bahkan wajahmu itu masih terlihat seperti bayi begini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mencubit pipi berisi Sungmin.

"Buktinya? Eum... Buktinya... A–aku juga bisa merasakan ci–cinta pada seseorang." Ucap Sungmin gelagapan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin tampak menautkan alis heran. Menatap intens raut manis itu, mencoba membaca pikiran Sungmin. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan sahabat kecilnya itu?

"Benarkah? Kau... sedang mencintai seorang namja? Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian yang kini bergantian dilanda penasaran seperti Sungmin sebelumnya.

"K–kau ingin tahu saja."

"Hn, jadi kau ingin membalasku. Yah... Baiklah, jika kau tak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Tak masalah. Tapi aku merasa senang. Akhirnya kita sudah sama-sama menemukan seseorang yang kita cintai. Bukan begitu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sangat sulit diartikan dan Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecut.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar lima menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai pergi dari taman untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa baru di sekolah Sungmin ternyata berkesempatan menghuni kelas akselerasi. Kelas unggulan di mana para siswanya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Tak heran jika Kyuhyun ditempatkan di sana mengingat pemuda itu memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas bahkan terbilang jenius. Masih ingat, bukan? Jika pemuda jenius itu pernah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung direkomendasikan agar bersekolah di negeri Paman Sam. Dan pemuda jenius itu pun berhasil menerobos salah satu Senior High School yang cukup ternama di sana.

"Min, sebagai siswa baru aku belum hafal letak kelas apa saja yang ada di sini. Bahkan kelas yang nantinya akan aku tempati. Kau sebagai sahabat baikku wajib mengantarkanku ke kelas baruku. Arraseo?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi pasrah oleh Sungmin dengan mengatakan 'baiklah' sebelum meninggalkan taman.

Dan kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah tiba tepat di depan kelas akselerasi. Tentunya kelas baru bagi Kyuhyun.

"Inilah kelas barumu, Kyu. Selamat ya, kau sudah berhasil masuk ke kelas akselerasi ini." Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tampak melihat-lihat kelas unggulan itu.

"Akh~ Iya. Terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu."

"Minnie? Hei! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Baru saja Sungmin berpamitan pada Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba suara itu mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk melangkah.

"Eh, Siwon? Oh, ini. Aku hanya sedang mengantarkan temanku ke sini." Jawab Sungmin pada pemuda tampan yang muncul dari dalam kelas akselerasi. Salah satu siswa akselerasi yang Sungmin kenal dan merupakan teman akrab Sungmin.

"Siapa? Apa... siswa baru itu?" Tanya Siwon menebak.

"Ne, dia siswa baru di sini. Ini orangnya." Tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menyaksikan percakapan mereka.

"Akh~ Benarkah? Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Siwon imnida." Siwon segera memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah seraya mengulurkan tangan yang disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun imnida. Kau juga berkelas di sini?"

"Ne. Kau juga akan berkelas di sini, bukan? Oh, jadi kau orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di kelas akselerasi, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Siwon tersenyum bersahabat seraya menunjuk kelas akselerasi yang menjadi kelasnya selama ini dengan gestur yang disesuaikan dengan ucapannya.

"Ne, terima kasih. Tapi... dari mana kau tahu nama lengkapku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja dari Minnie. Dia sering bercerita mengenaimu padaku. Kau itu Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersekolah di Amerika, bukan?" Tutur Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali terheran seraya melirik Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak memamerkan senyum kakunya mendapat tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun. Merasa aneh saja mendengar penuturan Siwon yang memberitahukan perihal itu saat ada dirinya.

"Kau sudah berbicara apa saja pada dia mengenaiku, Min? Dia tahu semuanya tentangku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan mengintimidasi.

"A–anni. Aku hanya menceritakan tentang apa yang tadi Siwon katakan." Jawab Sungmin terlihat sedikit gugup. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan? Tapi, entahlah.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Kyu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentang itu padaku. Memangnya apa lagi? Mengenai aibmu? Hahaha. Tidaklah..." Siwon yang melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin mendesak Sungmin segera menyela dengan candaannya.

Kenapa? Sepertinya Siwon sengaja membantu Sungmin menutupi sesuatu pada teman barunya itu. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin hanya dirinya dan Sungmin yang berhak tahu.

"Hm... baiklah. Tak masalah kalau begitu." Timpal Kyuhyun santai saja.

Mungkin untuk sementara ini Sungmin atau bahkan Siwon berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tak menaruh curiga pada mereka. Curiga entah pada sesuatu apa dan kenapa. Namun tidak tahu pada kesempatan lain bagaimana nantinya. Apakah sesuatu yang sepertinya-mungkin-tengah- disembunyikan oleh Sungmin ataupun Siwon akan tetap tertutupi? Atau... lambat laun kemungkinan-sesuatu-yang-adalah-rahasia itu akan terbongkar? Entahlah...

Sungmin tampak bernapas lega. "Eum... Syukurlah kau sudah mempunyai teman di sini, Kyu. Dan sepertinya kalian akan berteman baik." Ungkap Sungmin mencoba kembali bersikap biasa dan tersenyum senang melihat hubungan awal yang cukup baik antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dua pemuda tampan yang baru saja saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja, Min." Timpal Siwon.

Kyuhyun tampak tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap santai Siwon yang menurutnya terlihat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu." Sungmin kembali berpamitan. Lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah jalan di mana kelasnya berada.

"Min!"

Namun baru dua langkah Sungmin berjalan, terdengar dua suara berbeda memanggil namanya secara bersamaan. Gadis manis itu pun menoleh ke belakang di mana masih ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dua pemuda tampan yang baru saja memanggil namanya secara kompak.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tampak saling melirik hingga akhirnya tertawa bersama karena memanggil nama Sungmin yang entah kebetulan bisa bersamaan begitu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkesiap.

"Istirahat nanti, aku akan ke kelasmu." Dan entah bagaimana caranya untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun dan Siwon kembali berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Wah... Kalian kompak sekali..." Tanggap Sungmin merasa heran sendiri mendapati kejadian yang terlihat konyol itu.

Kembali, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling melirik dan tertawa. Dan tentunya Sungmin juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian. Sampai jumpa..." Ucap Sungmin menjawab ucapan dua pemuda tampan itu sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or Discontinue?**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo chingudeul~ Perkenalkan saya baru di sini. Ini adalah untuk kali pertamanya saya publish fict di ffn. Jadi, mohon bantuannya pada chingudeul sekalian. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada.**

**.**

**Kalau banyak yang RnR akan saya lanjut. Tapi kalau cuma sedikit liat aja nanti deh, hehe. Makasih... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Good Person**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, friendship**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selepas kepergian Sungmin, Siwon segera mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kelas akselerasi. Serempak seisi ruangan menatap kehadiran Kyuhyun, sosok asing yang baru terlihat di kelas mereka. Raut heran pun tercetak jelas dari wajah masing-masing siswa.

Mengerti dengan keadaan ganjil itu Siwon segera membuka suara meminta perhatian. Suara bising yang terdengar karena keheranan mereka akan sosok Kyuhyun perlahan teredam. Seketika suasana hening pun tercipta.

"Teman-teman, kita telah kedatangan siswa baru di sekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan menjadi bagian dari kelas kita. Mari kita berikan salam padanya." Ujar Siwon berdiri di depan kelas, memperkenalkan pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal Cho Kyuhyun..." Serempak seisi ruangan memberi salam.

"Salam kenal semuanya~" Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Semoga kau senang bergabung di kelas kami, Kyu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan pada kami. Arra?" Siwon kembali berujar seraya menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun masih menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Akh~ jangan terlalu formal memanggil namaku begitu, Kyu. Kita sudah menjadi teman baik, bukan?" Ralat Siwon tersenyum bersahabat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, Siwon-ah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah itu Siwon pun mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk satu meja dengannya. Ya, karena kebetulan kursi di samping pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu merupakan satu-satunya kursi kosong yang berada di kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa jam setelah sibuk berjibaku dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar, siswa-siswi sekolah menengah atas ternama di kota Seoul itu segera berhamburan keluar kelas kala mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring. Beristirahat sejenak melepas penat. Entah ke kantin, taman, maupun toilet sesuai keperluan.

"Kyu, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Suara bersahabat itu terdengar dari sosok tampan di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya pun menoleh sebentar. "Boleh." Jawabnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah selesai mengemasi peralatan tulis sekolahnya pun menunggu pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu sebentar.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara usai mengemasi peralatan tulisnya seraya menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengar Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berlesung pipi itu kemudian.

"Minnie..." Satu kata jawaban dari Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat dipahami Siwon.

"Akh~ iya. Kita ke kelas dia dulu." Cetus Siwon. "Kajja." Ajaknya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda jenius itu mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Siwon yang terlebih dahulu menyeret kakinya keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini tampak melangkah santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dua pemuda tampan itu telah mensejajarkan langkah mereka, ah, tepatnya Siwon yang berinisiatif mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa aneh saja karena pemuda berwajah stoic itu sedari tadi berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Membuatnya harus mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya dalam melangkah hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Kyu." Siwon kembali berinisiatif untuk menciptakan percakapan dengan Kyuhyun karena semenjak keluar dari kelas tak ada suara sedikit pun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara menimbulkan sedikit rasa penasaran dari Siwon akan sosok pemuda baru itu. Mungkin karena baru mengenal jadi Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung terhadapnya, pikir Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Siwon. "Iya." Sahutnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Siwon juga demikian.

"Apa kau begitu dekat dengan Minnie?" Siwon bertanya membuat langkah Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti. Dan mau tidak mau Siwon juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Sejenak pemuda jangkung itu tergeming. "Eum... Lumayan." Lagi, Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban dengan singkat.

Siwon tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Hm... Ya, ya, ya... Ku dengar kau berteman dengan Minnie semenjak kalian balita. Benarkah?" Siwon kembali bertanya.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Hm... Lama juga kalian menjalin pertemanan." Komentar Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri?" Namun beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut heran. "Eoh? Maksudmu, aku-sendiri- apa?" Tanya pemuda pemilik senyum menawan itu kemudian. Sedikit bingung saja mendapat pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan kurang spesifik.

"Hubunganmu dengan Minnie." Tambah Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"Oh, itu. Hubunganku dengannya cukup dekat." Jawab Siwon menyunggingkan senyum menimbulkan cekungan kecil di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa bahagia jika mengingat sosok manis gadis yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa berteman dekat dengannya. Menurutku dia adalah gadis yang begitu baik dan menyenangkan. Bukan begitu?" Siwon kembali berkomentar dengan diakhiri pertanyaan, meminta pendapat Kyuhyun yang diyakininya setuju atas pendapatnya tentang sosok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Siwon seraya tersenyum tipis. Secara implisit menyetujui pernyataan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini sudah berada tepat di depan kelas Sungmin. Siwon yang memang sudah terbiasa ke sana tanpa ragu melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun untuk memanggil Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu di depan kelas.

"KYA!" Siwon sudah berada di ambang pintu kala suara teriakan cukup histeris itu terdengar. Mengurungkan langkah pemuda tampan itu untuk masuk kelas Sungmin.

Siwon pun menoleh sumber suara yang terdengar dari belakang. Dan pemuda itu sedikit terjengit kala manik teduhnya menyaksikan pemandangan yang tengah berlangsung beberapa langkah dari dirinya berada.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai saingan baru, Won-ah." Celetukkan itu terdengar tiba-tiba, menyapa gendang telinga Siwon yang beberapa saat tidak menyadari jika gadis manis itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

Siwon pun terkesiap lalu menoleh Sungmin yang juga tengah menyaksikan Kyuhyun dikelilingi beberapa siswi.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun." Siwon kembali menatap tersenyum pada sosok Kyuhyun di sana.

Kini bergantian Sungmin yang menoleh pada Siwon. Gadis manis itu mengerutkan kening. "Eh, kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Karena dia aku jadi takkan pusing lagi meladeni mereka." Jawab Siwon membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Haha. Kau ini aneh sekali~ Seharusnya kau merasa tersaingi karena gadis-gadis itu beralih mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa justru kau merasa bahagia?" Tukas Sungmin.

Sesaat tak ada percakapan. Siwon dan Sungmin terlihat sama-sama menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang masih dikelilingi beberapa siswi di sana dalam diam.

Merasa jengah, Sungmin kembali bersuara. "Hm... Won-ah, lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang." Usulnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah dia sudah banyak teman di sana?" Tanggap Sungmin. "Kajja!" Lanjutnya seraya menarik lengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama selepas kepergian Siwon dan Sungmin, beberapa siswi yang sedari tadi mengelilingi Kyuhyun mulai membubarkan diri. Mungkin mereka sudah merasa puas berkenalan dengan pemuda baru itu dan masing-masing siswi pun beralih untuk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun tampak bernapas lega. Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan pasti ke arah di mana Siwon dan Sungmin pergi yang sempat tertangkap manik tajamnya.

Namun di persimpangan koridor sekolah, Kyuhyun dilanda kebingungan. Oh, ayolah... dia siswa baru di sini. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu di mana letak tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang?

Seketika Kyuhyun tergeming di tempat. Berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan. Apa dia harus lurus atau berbelok?

Brugh!

Kyuhyun masih tergeming di tempat hingga tanpa sengaja dari arah berlawanan seseorang menabrak tubuh jangkungnya.

"AKH! Maaf..." Dan seseorang yang ternyata seorang siswi itu segera meminta maaf.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Siswi itu menunjukkan senyum kakunya pada Kyuhyun.

'Eh? Siapa dia? Aku baru melihatnya.' Siswi itu membatin menatap Kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap aneh oleh siswi itu ikut terheran.

'Apa... dia siswa baru itu?' Siswi itu masih sibuk bergelut dengan batinnya. 'Cho-Kyuhyun?' Lanjut batinnya seraya melirik name tag milik Kyuhyun.

'Tampan!' Lagi, siswi itu membatin menatap lekat wajah stoic pemuda asing baginya itu. 'Hm... Pantas saja mereka membicarakannya.' Lanjutnya lagi.

"Neol... gwaen-chana?" Suara bass Kyuhyun segera menyadarkan siswi itu dari keterpakuannya beberapa saat. Membuyarkan lamunannya akan sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"Akh, ye?" Siswi itu sedikit terjengit.

Seketika suasana hening. Kedua siswa tak saling mengenal itu sejenak saling menatap.

"Eum... Maaf, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu. Annyeong..." Beberapa detik berikutnya siswi itu kembali bersuara meminta diri dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tunggu!" Pergerakan langkah kaki siswi itu terhenti kala Kyuhyun berseru.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkanku di mana kantin sekolah ini?" Tanpa segan Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak jeniusnya.

"Bisa. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana eum..." Siswi itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun." Seakan tahu pikiran siswi itu Kyuhyun segera memperkenalkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun segera mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kantin sekolah. Mencari dua temannya di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi di sana.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Siswi yang baru dikenal Kyuhyun bertanya melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kantin yang terlihat cukup luas itu.

"Kyuhyun!" Suara itu dapat terdengar dengan baik oleh indera pendengaran Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh sumber suara yang terdengar tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Manik tajamnya segera  
menangkap siluet tubuh jangkung dan tubuh mungil yang tengah duduk berdampingan dalam satu meja.

"Kau ke sini juga..." Siwon berujar lega melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah di hadapannya dan Sungmin.

Dan tak lupa siswi yang ke sana bersama pemuda baru itu ikut serta.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung dengan kalian?" Kyuhyun bertanya meminta izin sebelum dirinya dan siswi itu duduk di kursi seberang Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Tentu. Silakan, Kyuhyun-ah. Eh? Ada kau juga, Seohyun-ssi." Dengan senang hati Siwon mempersilakan Kyuhyun serta siswi bernama Seohyun itu untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Sungmin dan Seohyun hanya terdiam. Tapi... Hey, lihatlah! Ternyata sedari tadi kedua gadis cantik itu saling melempar tatapan yang entahlah, sungguh sulit diartikan.

Namun terlihat jelas jika Sungmin begitu tak acuh melihat keberadaan Seohyun. Merasa tak suka. Dan semakin tak suka melihat gadis berpipi bulat itu bersama Kyuhyun. Entah apa alasannya.

Begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Seohyun pada Sungmin. Mungkin mereka tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain? Ya, mungkin saja.

'Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bersama Seohyun?' Sungmin hanya bisa membatin kesal, menatap malas sosok sok anggun tepat di pandangan matanya. Ingin rasanya gadis manis itu membutakan penglihatannya sementara untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Siwon kembali bersuara menawarkan pesanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Jjajangmyeon..." Jawab Sungmin yang hampir bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Siwon menatap mereka bergantian.

"Hm? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah... kau tidak menyukai Jjajangmyeon?" Kyuhyun pun bertanya heran seraya menatap intens raut manis tepat di depannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak menyukai Jjajangmyeon?" Tanya balik Sungmin balas menatap manik obsidian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Tak ada. Tapi bukankah sejak kecil kau sangat benci jika ada makanan mie hitam kesukaanku itu? Aneh sekali..." Ujar Kyuhyun mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Sungmin, gadis kecil yang dahulunya sangat tak suka dengan Jjajangmyeon. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya gadis manis itu justru menyukainya. Aneh, bukan?

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi... itukan dulu. Memangnya kenapa jika sekarang aku menyukai Jjajangmyeon, eoh? Kau tak suka?" Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun tak santai.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dengan pertanyaan tak jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menyukai Jjajangmyeon?" Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Eh, itu? Itu karena... Eum... karena... Aish! Kau itu bertanya yang aneh-aneh saja. Aku menyukainya ya karena aku menyukainya. Sudahlah, apa pentingnya membahas itu, eoh?" Sungmin yang hampir saja kehabisan akal memberikan alasan segera berkilah.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu lagi yang Sungmin coba tutupi darinya. Ia bisa membacanya dari gelagat aneh gadis manis itu. Namun ia tak ingin mengambil pusing. Mungkin belum saatnya ia tahu.

"Hm... Baiklah. Jadi, kalian berdua pesan Jjajangmyeon?" Siwon yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini mulai angkat bicara. Sementara Seohyun masih memilih terdiam.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin yang diiringi anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau, Seohyun-ssi?" Tanya Siwon pada Seohyun.

"Aku ikut saja." Jawab Seohyun kalem.

"Ya sudah. Aku yang akan memesannya. Kalian tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali. Arraseo~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit Siwon pun kembali dengan memegang sebuah nampan cukup besar berisi makanan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan datang!" Seru Siwon seraya meletakkan makanan-makanan dalam piring itu di atas meja. Kemudian digeserkan ke hadapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Seohyun, dan juga untuknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Won-ah." Ucap Sungmin yang diiringi senyum simpul dari Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Oke, nona manis~" Balas Siwon ikut tersenyum. "Selamat makan semua..." Ucap pemuda tampan itu kemudian seraya menatap ramah wajah-wajah temannya bergantian.

Setelah semua siap, mereka mulai memakan bersama dalam satu meja. Selama makan tak ada suara yang terdengar dari bibir mereka. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Mereka sibuk penuh dengan makanan masing-masing terkecuali Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu sesekali tampak melirik gadis manis di hadapannya, mencuri pandang di sela acara makannya.

Namun gadis manis itu sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan acara makannya hingga tak menyadari jika sepasang manik obsidian itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa bosan. Masih belum ada yang menyadari akan hal itu. Hingga tak sengaja gadis di samping pemuda jenius itu meliriknya.

Dan Seohyun yang kali pertama menyadari jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Min..." Suara bass nan merdu itu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh sumber suara.

"Ne?" Sahut Sungmin menatap wajah stoic nan tampan di hadapannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin kala tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Kemudian jemari panjang pemuda tampan itu mengusapnya lembut dan perlahan.

Deg~

Perlakuan Kyuhyun itu pun tak ayal membuat Sungmin terpana. Sungmin hanya bisa tergeming, merasakan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak tak beraturan.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi makanmu masih seperti anak kecil saja." Tegur Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

Sungmin segera menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap sudut bibirnya. Bergegas menyingkirkannya dari sana. Kemudian diusapnya sendiri noda saus hitam di sudut bibirnya itu cepat-cepat.

'Aigoo~ memalukan sekali...' Batin Sungmin merutuki diri sendiri. Ia pun terlihat salah tingkah seraya tersenyum kaku pada Kyuhyun kemudian cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

'Sepertinya... Kyuhyun juga menyukai Sungmin.' Siwon yang hanya terdiam menyaksikan perlakuan manis Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, membatin.

'Cih~ Kyuhyun perhatian sekali pada Sungmin. Ish!' Dan ini ungkapan kekesalan hati Seohyun.

"Eum... Maaf semuanya. Aku... mau ke toilet dulu. Aku akan segera kembali. Permisi..." Sungmin yang terlalu gugup atas kejadian tadi segera meminta diri ke toilet.

"Akh, ya. Silakan." Siwon yang menyahut.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin dalam diam. Tanpa disadari pemuda itu sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mendapati sikap gugup Sungmin tadi.

Sementara Seohyun? Gadis itu hanya tak acuh. Masih menunjukkan sisi kalemnya.

"Kyu, Siwon. Sepertinya aku juga harus ke toilet dulu. Permisi..."

Tak lama selepas kepergian Sungmin, Seohyun juga ikut meminta diri untuk ke toilet. Dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu kini Sungmin berada di toliet. Gadis manis itu tengah menatap cermin di atas wastafel yang memang disediakan di sana, masih dengan perasaan gugup.

'Ya Tuhan... Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak menentu begini? Bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun? Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Tetapi... Kenapa dengan sekarang?' Sungmin bergelut dengan batinnya. Disentuhnya sudut bibir bekas sentuhan lembut dari jemari Kyuhyun yang sempat membuatnya salah tingkah.

Perlahan gadis itu memegang dadanya, tepat di bagian di mana jantungnya kini tengah berdetak begitu cepat. Ia berusaha menetralkannya tetapi jika mengingat kejadian tadi sungguh membuat pipinya memanas hingga menimbulkan semburat merah di kulit putihnya itu.

Cklek

Sungmin masih sibuk berperang batin hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu toilet dibuka. Letak cermin yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu membuat Sungmin dapat melihat kemunculan sosok di balik pintu itu tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi... Kyuhyun itu teman kecilmu?" Pertanyaan segera terlontar dari bibir sosok itu.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin santai.

Sosok itu mendekat hingga kini bersandar di depan wastafel seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada angkuh. Sungmin terlihat enggan untuk sekedar menatap sosok sok anggun itu. Ia tak mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapannya dari cermin.

"Hanya teman, kan?" Seohyun kembali bertanya namun kali ini Sungmin tak menanggapi.

"Hm... Aku harap kau memang hanya berteman dengan dia." Seohyun terus berceloteh.

Sungmin yang merasa jengah berhadapan dengan Seohyun kini mulai membalikkan tubuh, berniat keluar dari sana.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Nona Lee?"

Dan ucapan itu membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti. Gadis itu segera menoleh.

"Belum puas kau merusak hubunganku dengan Jungmo?" Sungmin mulai bersuara. Menatap Seohyun dengan enggan.

Seohyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tsk! Kau ingin merusak hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun juga?" Tanya Sungmin sebal.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi... Aku takkan melakukannya jika kau dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas teman."

"Cih~ apa urusanmu jika aku hanya berteman dengan Kyuhyun?" Cibir Sungmin. "Dasar yeoja tak bisa dipercaya." Lanjutnya menyindir membuat Seohyun gerah.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Seohyun tak santai.

Sungmin kembali berdecak. "Bukankah dulu kau juga berkata seperti itu? Tapi tetap saja kau merusak hubunganku dengan Jungmo. Padahal aku kan sudah menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku dan Jungmo hanya berteman, tak lebih." Tutur Sungmin kesal atas perbuatan Seohyun dahulu, yang pernah merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Jungmo.

Jadi memang ada suatu masalah antara Sungmin dan Seohyun. Seohyun yang saat itu menyukai Jungmo namun rasa sukanya itu tak pernah terbalaskan. Ia pikir semua itu karena Sungmin yang selalu dekat dengan Jungmo. Bahkan ia juga berpikir jika Jungmo dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan lebih. Padahal itu tidak benar.

Mungkin Seohyun merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka hingga membuat otaknya berpikir licik untuk merusak hubungan mereka. Dan ternyata ia berhasil dengan berbagai cara meskipun pada akhirnya Jungmo yang sempat salah paham terhadap Sungmin bisa teratasi.

Dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih berteman baik dengan Jungmo. Namun hubungan mereka tak sedekat dahulu karena Jungmo telah memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar disukainya.

"Ya, ya, ya... Aku tahu. Jadi, kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku, kan?"

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Cih~ Kau sudah tak tertarik lagi pada Jungmo?" Tanya Sungmin berdecih.

"Ah, kau memang pintar nona Lee. Lagian Jungmo sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan?" Timpal Seohyun. "Dan sekarang ada yang lebih menarik lagi yaitu Cho-Kyuhyun, sahabat kecilmu itu. Dia harus jadi milikku. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?" Seohyun tertawa licik.

"Tsk!" Sungmin hanya mengumpat kesal sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari toilet. Ia sudah benar-benar muak berhadapan dengan gadis berperangai licik yang pandai 'bermain muka' seperti Seohyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**TBC or STOP? **  
**. **

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Good Person**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, friendship**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat manik obsidian Kyuhyun mengamati sebuah rumah megah nan indah di hadapannya. Halaman depannya yang asri membuat pemuda itu tak bosan menatapnya lama-lama.

Keadaan rumah itu masih sama, seperti terakhir kali ia berada di sini. Rumah yang tak jarang dikunjunginya sejak kecil dahulu.

Sekian lama tergeming, Kyuhyun mulai menekan bel pintu bercat putih itu tanpa sungkan. Menunggu sebentar hingga pintu itu terkuak, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Selamat malam, ahjumma." Kyuhyun segera memberi salam seraya tersenyum simpul.

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak memicing, menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik dari bawah hingga atas. "Selamat malam... Nuguya?" Balasnya seraya bertanya.

"Aku Kyuhyun, ahjumma. Ahjumma sudah melupakanku?"

"Jinjjayo?" Leeteuk, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Sungmin itu bertanya seolah tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat Leeteuk memegang bahunya seraya menatap wajahnya dari dekat.

"Akh~ kau semakin tampan saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Puji Leeteuk kemudian.

"Ternyata benar kau sudah pulang, Kyu? Aigoo~ ahjumma baru melihatmu sekarang. Ayo silakan masuk, nak!" Leeteuk mulai mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma." Ucap Kyunyun, kemudian mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Silakan duduk, Kyu. Mau minum apa, nak?" Leeteuk langsung menawari Kyuhyun saat baru saja tiba di ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu, ahjumma." Tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Eoh? Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin menemui Minnie. Bolehkah aku menemuinya, ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta izin.

"Oh... Akh, tentu saja boleh." Jawab Leeteuk seraya tertawa ringan. "Kau ini seperti orang lain saja, Kyu. Kapan pun kau ingin menemuinya boleh-boleh saja, nak. Bukankah dulu kau sering keluar masuk kamar Minnie, hm?" Lanjut Leeteuk seraya menampakkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa ringan. "Jadi, bisakah ahjumma memanggilnya?" Pinta pemuda tampan itu sedikit tersipu.

"Eoh? Untuk apa ahjumma memanggilnya? Kau langsung ke kamarnya saja, Kyu." Tukas Leeteuk cepat. "Setelah makan malam tadi dia langsung ke kamarnya dan tak keluar lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Bolehkah, ahjumma?"

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meminta izin dari Leeteuk, Kyuhyun segera menuju lantai dua, letak di mana kamar Sungmin berada. Kini ia pun berada tepat di depan pintu sahabat kecilnya itu. Baru saja ia berniat mengetuk pintu, namun urung karena sudah mendapati pintu kamar gadis bermarga Lee itu sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggapai knop pintu, menguak pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar. Manik obsidian pemuda tampan itu segera menangkap siluet tubuh mungil yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai dan bersandar di samping ranjang.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun menerobos masuk tanpa permisi setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Menghampiri sosok manis yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya. Terbukti dari tidak terganggunya gadis itu dari kegiatannya yang tengah fokus dengan buku dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Sungmin. Dan tetap saja Sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda tampan itu. Mungkin terlalu fokus menekuni buku pelajaran miliknya.

"Serius sekali..." Lama memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam, Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara.

Sungmin segera terkesiap, lalu menoleh sumber suara. "Kyuhyun..." Sahut gadis manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sejak aku melihatmu serius dengan bukumu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau tak sopan sekali... Kenapa tak mengetuk pintu dulu, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sewot.

"Pintu kamarmu terbuka. Aku juga tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasimu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Hn, kau ini." Sungmin menghela napas. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya gadis itu, kemudian kembali menatapi buku dalam genggamannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Kening Sungmin terlihat mengerut tipis. Gadis itu kembali mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. "Keluar?" Sungmin memberi sedikit jeda. "Aku tak bisa." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Wae?"

"Aku sedang banyak tugas." Jawab Sungmin kembali dengan kegiatannya, sesekali jemari gadis itu memainkan pena di atas bukunya.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan lagi dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun terheran. Gadis itu sedikit melirik samping kanannya. Manik hazel-nya masih mendapati Kyuhyun di sana. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tergeming dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kau... tak ada kegiatan?" Sungmin segera memecah keheningan dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Hm... Bagaimana jika kau membantuku saja?" Usul Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Membantumu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tipis seraya menoleh.

"Iya. Kau tahu sedari tadi aku pusing sekali mengerjakan soal pelajaran penuh angka ini. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakannya? Kau kan jenius, hm?" Sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya seraya tersenyum manis membuat manik obsidian di hadapannya terpana seketika.

Hanya sebentar dan dengan segera pemuda tampan itu mengendalikan sikap seperti biasa. "Boleh." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya entah kenapa berkedut hingga melengkung membentuk sedikit senyuman.

Sungmin mengulurkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan beberapa soal yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sabar dan telaten Kyuhyun menerangkan cara-cara mengerjakan soal tugas yang ditujukan Sungmin padanya. Sungmin pun memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tampan itu mengajarinya dan sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti?" Kyuhyun bertanya usai menerangkan.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sedikit." Jawabnya memamerkan senyum kaku.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn, jika begitu coba kau kerjakan sendiri." Kyuhyun mengembalikan pena dan buku Sungmin yang sejak beberapa menit lalu berada dalam genggamannya.

"E-eum... Kau... bisa menerangkannya sekali lagi tidak?" Sungmin bertanya takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah~" Ucapnya pasrah.

Lagi, Kyuhyun menerangkan soal-soal yang belum sepenuhnya Sungmin pahami. Kali ini ia lebih memperlambat penerangannya agar lebih mudah dipahami lagi. Mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Pluk

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba bahu kirinya terasa berat. Pergerakan tangan yang sedari tadi menari di atas buku kini terhenti. Fokusnya pada buku kini beralih pada samping kirinya.

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun segera mendapati wajah terlelap Sungmin. Sahabat kecilnya itu ternyata telah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu tegapnya.

"Dia tertidur? Hm~ bahkan dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali." Kyuhyun menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala menatapi deretan soal penuh angka dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun hendak membangunkan Sungmin namun urung karena merasa tak tega melihat wajah damai gadis manis itu saat terlelap. Ia pun membiarkan kepala Sungmin bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Sementara dirinya memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas Matematika sahabat kecilnya itu sendiri.

Lama berkutat dengan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menyelesaikannya. Diletakkannya buku serta pena milik Sungmin itu di lantai.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun pada tugas sekolah Sungmin kini teralihkan pada gadis manis yang masih terlelap di bahunya. Manik teduhnya kini menatap raut manis Sungmin lekat. Tangannya pun terulur, mengelus surai gadis itu lembut. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda tampan itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus.

Cukup lama memandangi Sungmin dalam diam, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dan dengan hati-hati membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin sebatas leher.

Seakan belum puas, Kyuhyun kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin tanpa bosan. Tangannya juga kembali terulur, merapikan beberapa anak rambut serta poni yang terlihat menutupi kening putih gadis manis itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Entah sadar atau tidak perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Menatap raut manis itu lebih dekat.

Sepertinya Sungmin adalah objek yang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan hingga Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika waktu beranjak semakin malam. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda itu menyudahi acara 'mari menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur' itu.

Kyuhyun mulai melirik lantai samping ranjang dan mendapati beberapa alat tulis Sungmin masih tergeletak di sana. Dengan segera ia membereskannya. Kemudian berniat keluar dari kamar Sungmin, bergegas untuk pulang.

Namun sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun terlihat merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda canggih yang selalu dibawanya. Jemari panjangnya segera menari di atas ponsel pintarnya sebentar. Kemudian memasukkan kembali benda persegi panjang itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia tersenyum menatap sesuatu di atas nakas samping ranjang Sungmin menyala dan bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari kini mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar membuat Sungmin yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya terusik. Manik beningnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang segera masuk retinanya.

"Eungh..." Sungmin melenguh seraya menggeliat dalam bungkusan selimut.

Tangan mungil Sungmin terlihat menggapai sesuatu di atas nakas samping ranjang. Ponsel pintar kini berada dalam genggamannya. Sembari mengucek matanya ia tatap layar bening benda canggih itu berniat melihat jam yang terpampang di sana.

Dan Sungmin mendapati satu pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia dibuka. Jemari lentik gadis itu segera menekan tombol 'View' kala mendapati tulisan '1 New Message'.

| From : Kyuhyun  
Besok aku akan menjemputmu. |

Sungmin membaca pesan itu dalam hati dengan kening yang mengerut tipis.

"Jam sembilan?" Sungmin berucap lirih mendapati waktu saat pesan singkat itu masuk. "Berarti... hari ini? Kyuhyun ingin menjemputku?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan itu segera membuat perhatian Sungmin pada ponselnya beralih pada pintu kamarnya.

"Minnie... bangun... Sudah pagi, chagi..." Terdengar suara lembut Leeteuk dari balik pintu.

"Iya, eomma. Aku sudah bangun. Ini mau mandi." Seru Sungmin seraya meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas. Kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, eomma tunggu di meja makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara mandi serta berpakaian seragam sekolahnya Sungmin mematut diri di depan cermin. Gadis itu terlihat menyisir rambut panjangnya kemudian mengikatnya ke belakang. Beberapa helai rambut sebelah kanan ia biarkan menjuntai.

Memang begitulah penampilannya selama ini. Tidak terlalu berlebihan dan terkesan sederhana namun tak sedikit pun mengurangi kadar kecantikkan gadis itu. Justru ia terlihat begitu manis.

"Bukankah... tadi malam Kyuhyun ke sini?" Sungmin bermonolog masih menatap cermin di depannya. "Tapi kapan dia pulang?" Ia terus saja bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian semalam. Mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo! Apa tadi malam aku ketiduran?" Dan tak lama Sungmin menepuk keningnya seakan baru tersadar. "Lalu tugas Matematikaku? KYA!"

Sungmin berteriak histeris kala mengingat tugas sekolahnya semalam, yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali. Gadis itu bergegas membuka isi tasnya, mengambil serta membuka bukunya tergesa-gesa. Namun saat itu juga maniknya terpana seketika.

"Eoh?" Kedua alis Sungmin saling bertaut.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya bibir Sungmin berkedut hingga membentuk lengkungan sabit. Raut resah pada gadis itu kini berubah sumringah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas rumahnya dan lantai bawah. Ia melangkah santai hendak menemui sang ayah dan ibu yang biasanya sudah menunggunya di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"Kyu, kau tahu kan kalau Minnie tak menyukai Jjajangmyeon sejak kecil?" Suara Leeteuk dapat terdengar kala Sungmin hampir saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai ruang makan.

Seketika kaki Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Dirinya yang baru saja mencapai ambang pintu ruang makan urung melanjutkan. Bergegas ia melangkah mundur lalu merapatkan tubuhnya di balik dinding.

Tanpa sepengetahuan seisi ruang makan Sungmin mencuri dengar dan sesekali mengintip percakapan antara kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berada di sana. Dan Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa ahjumma justru membuat Jjajangmyeon untuk sarapan pagi ini?" Lagi, Leeteuk melontarkan pertanyaan dan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Asal kau tahu saja Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang Minnie tak anti lagi dengan yang namanya Jjajangmyeon. Tapi justru dia berbalik sangat menyukai makanan kesukaanmu itu." Tutur Leeteuk sedikit terkekeh atas perubahan putrinya akan makanan mie bersaus hitam itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa bisa begitu, ahjumma?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias. Sepertinya topik ini cukup menarik perhatiannya. Bukankah ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai topik itu namun jawaban kurang memuaskan yang ia dapat dari Sungmin.

"Awalnya ahjumma juga bingung, tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ternyata..." Leeteuk terdengar menggantung kalimatnya sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening heran. "Ternyata apa?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu penasaran.

Leeteuk melirik Kangin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kangin hanya mengangkat bahunya serta tersenyum misterius.

"Tak lama setelah kepergianmu ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasmu di sana tiba-tiba saja Minnie untuk kali pertama meminta ahjumma membuatkan Jjajangmyeon untuknya." Leeteuk mulai bercerita.

"Tentu saja ahjumma heran. Ahjumma bertanya kenapa tapi dia selalu berkilah seperti enggan memberitahukan alasannya. Tapi... setelah ahjumma menanyakannya beberapa kali akhirnya dia mau memberitahukannya juga." Leeteuk kembali terkekeh.

Sungmin yang masih setia mengintip percakapan mengenai dirinya itu mulai was-was. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Merasa resah dan gelisah.

Kyuhyun masih bersabar menanti ucapan Leeteuk yang terdengar berbelit-belit. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di otak jeniusnya belum kunjung terungkap membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat rasa penasaran yang terpancar dari raut tampan Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kangin. Meskipun tak begitu kentara namun jika diperhatikan dari manik obsidian pemuda jenius itu tersirat sangat jelas.

"Ternyata kenapa Minnie berusaha menyukai Jjajangmyeon karena baginya itu merupakan suatu hal yang bisa mengobati rasa rindunya padamu."

Deg~

Mendengar penuturan sang ibu mengenai dirinya yang telah tersampaikan pada Kyuhyun tak pelak membuat Sungmin terperangah. Sungmin menutup wajahnya malu meskipun tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

'KYA! EOMMA!' Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun itu hanya bisa tertahan dalam hati.

'Ish! Eomma benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana ini? Harus ku taruh di mana wajahku ini? Aigoo~ memalukan sekali... Menyesal aku memberitahukan itu pada eomma.' Batin Sungmin lagi-lagi merutuk serta mendumal kesal.

Manik hazel Sungmin kembali mengintip ruang makan namun hanya satu objek yang kini dalam fokusnya. Kyuhyun, senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan Sungmin tampak terlukis dari bibir pemuda jenius itu membuatnya sedikit bergedik.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tak percaya.

"Iya, Kyu. Katanya Jjajangmyeon selalu mengingatkannya padamu. Makanya dengan cara memakan makanan kesukaanmu itu meskipun awalnya terpaksa ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya padamu."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun semakin terkembang mendengar penuturan yang terus mengalir dari bibir Leeteuk mengenai Sungmin. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah merasa puas mendengar jawaban yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun Sungmin mengetahui percakapan yang telah terjadi antara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun di meja makan tadi namun ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Gadis itu menghampiri meja makan dengan sikap sewajarnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa sebenarnya ia telah mencuri dengar.

Mungkin berpura-pura tidak tahu lebih baik daripada dia harus menanggung malu di hadapan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Bersikap biasa sepertinya merupakan cara yang aman untuk menjaga reputasinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Oh, shit! Tapi itu menjadikannya merasa seperti seorang pencundang. Ck!

Setelah sarapan pagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai berpamitan pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kemudian segera meluncur ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berjanji menjemput Sungmin.

Beberapa pasang mata siswi di sekolah segera mengarah pada gerbang kala mobil Kyuhyun yang terbuka mulai memasuki area sekolah. Setelah mobil terparkir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari sisi yang berlawanan. Kemudian melangkah bersama untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei! Lihatlah... Kyuhyun sudah datang bersama kekasihnya." Seorang siswi terdengar berbisik-bisik pada temannya kala mendapati KyuMin berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Wah... iya. Mereka sangat serasi ya?" Siswi yang lain menimpali seraya menatap kagum pada 'sepasang kekasih' menurut sepengetahuan mereka.

Seohyun yang saat itu tengah berjalan melewati mereka dan tak sengaja mendengar hal itu tampak terheran, langkahnya pun terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi keberadaan KyuMin belum menyadari maksud dari apa yang tengah diperbincangkan siswi-siswi itu.

"Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya?" Seohyun bertanya pada siswi-siswi tadi.

"Iya. Itu mereka." Salah satu siswi itu pun menyahut dan menunjuk KyuMin yang semakin berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ka-kalian tidak bercanda, kan?" Seohyun bertanya lagi masih tidak percaya. Gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuh. Matanya terbelalak kala mendapati KyuMin berjalan beriringan.

"Maksudnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mereka sepasang kekasih?" Lagi-lagi Seohyun bertanya membuat siswi-siswi itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, Seohyun-ssi. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak! Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Kalian pasti bercanda, kan? Haha. Oh, ayolah... mereka itu hanya berteman." Tukas Seohyun tertawa sendiri. "Kalian kurang kerjaan sekali menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Cih~" Lanjutnya berdecih.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Kami tidak bercanda, Seohyun-ssi."

"Hei! Kalian itu mengotot sekali... Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Arraseo! Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Haha." Tawa Seohyun semakin menjadi seperti orang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Jika mereka sepasang kekasih apa buktinya, eoh?" Tanya Seohyun menantang. "Lagian darimana kalian tahu? Sok tahu sekali..."

Siswi-siswi itu menggelengkan kepala mendapati Seohyun yang terus bersikeras.

"Dari Kyuhyun. Jika kau masih tak percaya tanyakan saja langsung pada mereka." Usul salah satu dari siswi-siswi yang masih di sekitar Seohyun.

"Eo-eoh? Ba-baik. Aku akan tanya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Kita buktikan siapa yang benar." Tantang Seohyun. "Aku yakin Sungmin-bukan-kekasih-Kyuhyun! Kajja!" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Seohyun segera menghampiri KyuMin diikuti siswi-siswi lain dari belakang. Mereka seakan tengah menghadang KyuMin untuk mengajak tawuran.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggil Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dan tak acuh pada gadis manis di samping pemuda jenius itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab tapi terlihat menatap heran pada beberapa siswi termasuk Seohyun yang tiba-tiba mencegah jalannya dan Sungmin.

"Apa benar kau dan Sungmin..." Seohyun merasa tak rela untuk melanjutkan ucapan yang ingin ia sampaikan. "...sepasang kekasih?" Lanjut Seohyun akhirnya.

Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka mulut. Pemuda tampan itu tampak melirik Sungmin yang masih berada di samping kanannya.

'Tsk! Kenapa Seohyun menanyakan hal itu? Tak penting sekali... Aigoo~ ku mohon jangan berbohong lagi, Kyu. Aku yakin pasti Seohyun ingin mencari masalah denganku lagi. Ish!' Sungmin membatin kesal. Perasaannya gelisah menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Seohyun serta siswi-siswi lain juga terlihat bersabar, menanti jawaban Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mereka dengar. Dan tak lama kemudian mata mereka menangkap pergerakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin.

"Iya." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Seohyun shock namun tidak untuk siswi lain yang memang lebih dahulu mengetahuinya.

"M-MWO?" Seohyun terjengit menatap tautan tangan KyuMin seolah tak percaya.

Demikian dengan Sungmin, gadis itu tak menyangka dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Manik hazelnya terbelalak menatap tautan tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eottae? Kau sudah dengar dan lihat, kan? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sepasang kekasih, Seohyun-ssi."

"Itu tidak mungkin..." Seohyun bergumam namun dapat didengar oleh siswi lain.

"Itu benar, Seo. Haah~ kau ini tidak percaya sekali... Ck!" Sahut siswi lain mulai kesal dengan sikap Seohyun.

Tanpa kata lagi Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang masih bertaut erat dengan tangan Sungmin. Melewati Seohyun dan siswi-siswi lain begitu saja.

Dan tak lama siswi-siswi itu mulai membubarkan diri. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang terlihat menggerutu kesal seorang diri.

'Sial! Jadi, Sungmin membohongiku? Ternyata dia dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman? Arrggh... Awas kau Lee Sungmin. Aku takkan membiarkan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun tenang.' Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya seraya menyeringai licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **  
**TBC **  
**. **

**.**

Hallo~ saya kembali lagi bawa chap 3. Lama lagi ya update-nya? Maaf deh... Hehe #watados

Gak yakin deh ni fict masih layak dilanjut secara ini makin ancur aja ,

Makasi deh buat yang masih mau REVIEW. Tapi kalo dirasa gak suka sangat dianjurkan untuk meninggalkan fict gaje ini.

Babay... :D


End file.
